Don't Leave
by Lonely Theurgist
Summary: Romano is gaining his independence and Spain doesn't want him to leave...Pretty rushed sorry... Spamano


Romano shoved his things into a small leather bag trying to ignore the sound of sobbing coming from the other room. He was leaving Spain. He was actually going to do it this time. It was about time that he became independent from that damn bastard. He wasn't a little kid anymore. He slung the bag over his back and looked over towards Spain's bedroom. The Spaniard didn't notice the smaller Italian peeking into his bedroom, if he did it might have made him a bit happier to know Romano cared enough to check. Romano felt his heart squeezing just looking at Spain shaking and sobbing into a pillow on his bed. He didn't look like the strong, happy, overly smiley country that had raised Romano at all.

_I'm going to fucking regret this aren't I…? _Romano thought quietly beginning to walk away from the room _Wh-Whatever…it's time to go anyways…_

Romano looked back at the house he grew up in a final time before sucking in a deep breath and opening the door. He felt small tears coming to his eyes as he started to walk to the place where he'd be picked up by a boat and taken to Italy. He hated to see Spain upset, even if the Spaniard was a real bastard…Romano actually felt bad leaving the person that had always taken care of him back there crying.

"ROMA! WAIT!"

Romano froze. Maybe he hadn't left Spain there.

"Don't follow me tomato bastard! Go away!" Romano spun around shouting

Spain looked bad enough before the words sunk in. His entire face red and covered in tears, his hair messier than usual and his eyes just…not shining. But as soon as Romano said those words Spain looked like he had been stabbed. He flinched and walked backwards slightly looking at Romano with a wounded puppy look.

"Lo siento Roma…I just wanted to say goodbye…" Spain muttered sadly

Romano wasn't sure exactly what got into him. Maybe it was just seeing his Boss, the person that had always cheered him up no matter how mean or rude he was, being upset…but regardless of how it started Romano found himself shoving his face into Spain's chest and hugging the other man tightly.

"R-Roma…?" Span sounded equally confused with the current situation

"Stop crying, jerk…" Romano said quietly "Please don't cry…"

"B-But you're leaving!" Spain whispered quietly hugging the Italian back "You're leaving me…"

Romano didn't answer. That was exactly what he was doing. He couldn't sugar coat it at all.

"I am" Romano agreed finally "I'm sorry Spain"

Spain stiffened and whimpered softly again in reply. Romano couldn't believe that the dumbass was getting so upset just because he was leaving. Spain wasn't supposed to care about him, he was just supposed to want the resources in Romano's country.

After an extremely long hug that for some reason neither wanted to break, Romano unwrapped his arms from around Spain. The Spaniard looked down at Romano with red puffy eyes. He was about to lose his little tomato.

"Bye idiota" Romano said finally

"Bye mi tomate" Spain whispered back tears streaming down his face again.

Romano couldn't look anymore. He turned and walked away.

He could still hear Spain sobbing for him to come back though. No matter how far away he got. He clenched his fists at his side. He wouldn't go back. He couldn't go back.

If he turned back he was scared Spain would see the real reason he was leaving. Because if he stayed here Spain would always think of his as a little kid. If Spain always thought of him as a little kid ... there was no way Spain would _ever _love him back.

Romano bit his lip "Ti amo bastard"

* * *

Spain stared at the form of the smaller country disappearing off into the distance. He felt more tears pour down his face. He didn't want Romano to leave. He wanted him back...

"Te amo mi tomate" Spain whimpered crumpling to his knees and sticking his face into his hands. He had done something wrong to make his Roma run away from him? Whatever he done he hadn't meant to. M-Maybe if he apologized Romano would come back. No...his little Roma was walking too far away now...

Spain just stared blankly as the small Italian vanished into the distance. He felt more warm tears fall down his face. What did he do wrong?

_Maybe I just wasn't good enough for my little tomato... _Spain thought with a whimper _Maybe I was wrong about him...maybe he really does hate me._

The thought just made Spain tear up more.

"Te amo Romano te amo Romano te amo Romano" he whispered over and over wishing that the small Italian would hear him.

* * *

**2014**

"Bastard! Stop it!" Romano squeaked as the Spaniard captured him in a tight hug "Let go!"

"Noooooo" Spain replied grinning and hugging Romano tighter "I just missed you!"

"I was only gone 3 hours!" Romano replied

"It was a long 3 hours though!" Spain responded "I didn't know what to do other than take a siesta because you weren't here to cuddle!"

Romano blushed "Sh-Shut up dumbass!"

"Please don't go anywhere ever again" Spain looked down at his boyfriend with wide puppy dog eyes

"I _have _to go places sometimes idiot" Romano replied trying not to look at the dumbass's face

"But I don't want you to go!" whined Spain

Romano rolled his eyes "Well I'll always come back!"

"Promise?" Spain asked tightening his grip a bit more

"Yeah I promise!" Romano replied "Now let go so I can go eat! You're suffocating me and I'm hungry"

Spain laughed "Si mi amor I'll go make you dinner."


End file.
